The Crew
"The Crew" is the third episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball.''http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/the-amazing-world-of-gumball/EP01412293?aid=tvschedule It is the 119th episode overall. Synopsis When Gumball and Darwin decide to join a crew, they are determined to prove their worth to senior citizens. Plot The episode begins with a dissatisfied Gumball and Darwin trying to find a new "hardcore" group to be apart of in school. Upon much deliberating, the brothers still can not decide on a group in which they will belong. Ready to give up, the two take notice to the senior citizens and misconstrue their visions in such a way so that they appear "hardcore." Impacted by the newfound awesomeness of the senior citizens, the boys conclude that they want to be apart of "the crew." In an attempt to prove their worth to the senior citizens, Gumball and Darwin try to do some "cool walks" in front of them. When that proves to be futile, the boys simply go up to Marvin and ask him directly. Hopeful about the possibility of having someone to talk to, Marvin accepts Gumball's and Darwin's offer to join his posse. Elated, the brothers begin to make themselves better assimilated into the group. The first step involves them trying to appear older; although many of their attempts fail, the thing that ultimately ages them is the nagging and whining akin to a child upon a mother. The next order of business has the two trying to get an authentic limp; the guys head to the skatepark and begin to skate in high heels, believing that the two would make for a dangerous combination leaving them limping for the rest of their lives. They do eventually end up limping, and decide that for the final step, they need to pull up their pants and cut off their blood circulation. With their "hardcore" appearances, Gumball and Darwin begin doing chores for the senior citizens; one of those chores involves "sending a message to Louie, a former member of the crew." Misunderstanding the seniors' desire to send a phone message for murdering him, the two begin to panic and decide the best course is to leave town. Although their movements have been slowed quite a bit due to the aging, they manage to pack their bags and head out the door. Before they can leave the house, however, the senior citizens approach their doorsteps, forcing the brothers to call the police on them and have them arrested at the skate park. Quickly (and by that, not very quick at all), Gumball and Darwin make their way to the skatepark, with Marvin and his gang not too far behind. Despite their best efforts to run away (even returning to their adolescent stages in the process), the seniors catch up to them and are ready "to deliver the message." Left with no other options, the boys tell off the senior citizens, claiming that they no longer care to be in their "crew" and that society is the best crew in the world. Finishing their tangent, the brothers walk off leaving the three senior citizens to the police. Before Marvin can properly explain the huge misunderstanding to them, the chief officer tases him, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Marvin *Betty *Donald Minor Characters *Louie (mentioned) *Principal Brown (flashback) *Richard *Nicole (mentioned) *Anais (mentioned) *Tobias (mentioned) *Daisy the Donkey (cameo) *The Sun (cameo) *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Gary *French Fries *Coffee Cop *Doughnut Sheriff Trivia *This is Marvin's second major role in an episode. The first time was in "The Watch." **This is also Betty and Donald's first major roles in the series. *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network app and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on August 7, 2015. *In the U.S. broadcast, the episode fades to black right before the Doughnut Sheriff tasers Marvin. This edit is not present in the digital version of the episode sold on sites like iTunes and Amazon.com. Continuity *The "Rap Music" graffiti piece from "Christmas" reappears. *The background music that plays during the song "We are the Senior Citizens" is the music that played during the scene from "The Law," where Felicity went on a rampage through the park. *Music from "The Name" is reused. *The clown face from "The Mothers" reappears. *This is the fourth episode in which Gumball and Darwin are shown older. The first three were "The Gi," "The Job" and "The Mirror." Cultural References *The scene where Darwin becomes magnetized is similar to a scene in the movie ''Robots, where the main character gets magnetized. **It could also be a reference to X-Men: First Class, where Gumball represents Professor X, and Darwin represents Magneto. *The scene where Donald uses his fingers to make the word "Seniors" is a reference to an actual gang sing used by a gang called the Bloods; in which the gang uses its fingers to make the word Blood. *The senior citizens' song is a spoof of the N.W.A. song, "Straight Outta Compton." References fr:La bande Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes